


Beary Beginnings

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus have differing opinions on a new Weasley product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beary Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veridari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/gifts).



> Written and inspired by two of veridari's wonderful pieces Back To School and Give up, Severus. I hope you enjoy them, darling! Your work is very inspiring, thank you very much for sharing with us!

** Beary Beginnings **

Harry looked up from his grading to check the clock, seeing Severus’s hand move from the 'Headmaster's Tower' to 'Travelling'. He got up from his desk and stretched, smiling as he looked about the room. Here and there the treasures from their life adorned the shelves of the bookcases in the office that he shared with Severus.

The space had been expanded to accommodate both of them and, of course, one wall was completely dominated with Severus’s books and magazines. More books were stacked in piles here and there, and Harry knew better than to disturb the latest edition documenting the newest advancement that Severus had yet to tear apart and debunk to his satisfaction.

Turning, Harry checked to clock once more and saw he had a few minutes before Severus arrived home. However, he shed his robe and banished it to their room. His eyes wandered to his side of the office and Harry grinned.

Their Orders of Merlin gleamed back at him from the shadow boxes that sat beside photographs of the two of them. Their bonding, Ron and Hermione's wedding, and other family gatherings and events all captured and set in motion with one of Severus's potions. James and Lily smiled and waved, and Eileen gave him a stern look before nodding at him. 

Many knick-knacks, as well as the line of toys Fred, George, and Angelina had designed, decorated Harry's side of the room, and it was one of these children's toys that Harry reached out for now. 

The first Wizard Bear had been developed for Fred and George's daughter while Angelina was still pregnant. Harry had been slightly embarrassed as well as honoured to be part of the inspiration. Holly took her "Bear Who Lived" everywhere, and when people began inquiring where to purchase one, the twins went into mass production. Next, from the line came Harry's archenemy, "Lord Bearemort".

However, it wasn't until Rose was born and the "Half-Bear Prince" appeared in Hermione's hospital room, that the trend began to take on a life of its own. Several others lined the shelf including the colour-changing Metamorphbear, an all too cuddly Werebear; that changed on full moon nights, and an Animagibear; that shifted forms with a spell.

Taking his own Half-Bear Prince off the shelf, Harry stroked a finger over the satiny black fur and shook his head at the scowl on the toy's face. The little phial on its overstuffed tummy bubbled and betrayed the joy the caress gave the bear.

"Playing with your toys again, Potter?"

Harry chuckled and replaced 'Severus' back on the shelf. "I see you made it in one piece, Headmaster." He turned and was enfolded in Severus's arms. 

Severus snorted. "Indeed, but it was a treacherous journey." He reached up and stroked the 'Bear Who Lived' on his tummy scar, then led Harry from their office to the bedroom. Turning off the lights with a flick of his wand as they went, he then set the wards on their quarters.

Entering the room, Harry stopped, wrapped his arms around Severus once more, and looked up at him, a grin tugging at his lips as he began to slip the buttons from Severus's robe. "Oh?"

Severus's fingers weren't idle either as he tugged at Harry's tee-shirt, pulling it from his denims and gently scratching at Harry's skin. He nodded. "I'm afraid I am going to have to add something to Filch's banned list."

Harry's eyebrow arched and he stepped back from Severus, dropping his jeans to the floor, and allowing Severus to disrobe completely. "Really?"

Severus hummed and pulled Harry flush against his body, leaning his head down and brushing his mouth against Harry's. "Oh, yes. Can't have the damned things around any longer. Especially one in particular."

Harry hummed and returned Severus's kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and sliding his hands over Severus's arse. "Would this happen to have anything to do with Rose's return to Hogwarts, and a certain toy?"

Severus's brow creased, and he made some noise but Harry continued to distract his mouth. He returned the assault and drew Harry closer to the bed, falling back and pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry stuck out his hand, Summoning his wand and tapping it against his hip. He straddling Severus's lap, reaching between his legs and holding Severus's cock steady as he positioned himself above Severus.

Severus's hands cradled Harry's hips, guiding him down and holding him steady as Harry slid down on his prick. He closed his eyes as Harry's warmth surrounded him and dug his fingers into Harry's skin to keep from thrusting up into the tightness.

Letting Harry set the pace, Severus opened his eyes to watch. He held on to Harry, one hand moving around to wrap around Harry's cock and he slowly stroked while Harry rocked back and forth.

Harry leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Severus's, still canting his hips rhythmically. Nipping and biting on Severus's lips, he ran his hands over Severus's chest, touching and caressing Severus's skin.

The gentleness evolved to a hurried frenzy and Severus rolled them, hooking Harry's leg and thrusting into Harry fast and hard a few times before bringing them to release. He turned them once more, collapsing back on the bed, before easing himself from Harry.

Harry slumped forward and laid his head on Severus's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the rapid beat of Severus's heart. He grinned at the tingle of magic then shuddered as a cool cloth swiped at his skin, Severus's warm hands following along the flannel's path.

"While I admire your distraction techniques, you never did answer my question," Harry stated softly, and continued to lie on Severus.

Severus sighed and squeezed Harry to him. "Damn those Weasley twins," he muttered, fingers tracing up and down Harry's back.

Harry chuckled and decided not to tell him that the twins had decided to market a clothing line for the bears as well.


End file.
